This invention relates to a tar separating device for separating tar from a hot rinsing liquid and, more particularly, to a device for separating tar from the rinsing material of the receiver of a coke oven battery.
This invention is intended to remove tar and solids from the rinsing material to make it possible to reuse the water for receiver sprinkling. It is desirable therefore that the separated tar have as low a water and solids content as possible. Tar separating devices comprising a separating chamber with an inlet for receiving the rinsing liquid, a solids removal device, and a chamber which is heated by the rinsing liquid are known as, for example, in German Pat. No. 12 58 417. In such a device, the rinsing liquid flows through the inlet into a thick tar chamber at the bottom of which is a solids removal device. Tar separation takes place in the chamber; however, essentially no temperature differential exists between the thick tar chamber and the separating container.
With a tar separating device according to the present state of the art, a residual water content of about 4% and a solids content of more than 6% can be obtained when tar separation is performed in one apparatus. To obtain better tar values, the tar separating device may be equipped with additional elements. For example, another thick tar separator may be provided for the separation of solid particles and/or a thin film evaporator may be provided for the further removal of water from the crude tar. However, it is necessary that additional energy be put into the system in the form of steam.